Dream Project
by RuAlf
Summary: An extra scene after the credit rolls. No...not the conversation between Mr. H and Josh. Before and post-game end. SPOILERS!


DREAM PROJECT

It's according to my dream on 15th September night. So RANDOM! Looks like it's a song fic, but...actually, the song just fit the gap so I put it...

Notes: when I say "I", it means "me"...

Disclaimer: No...No...No I don't have them...I DO have my dream! I don't have WEWY!

Summary: On REAL dream, a new scene played after the credits roll, no...Not the conversation between Josh and Mr. H, other than that!

Genre: Angst/Fantasy

Rated: K-T

...

I yawn, lending my head to the back of the seat of my chair

Vin is staring blankly at his handheld game while Wen is driving slowly on "OUR" car. The highway road seems endless and looks like we're the only user of this road. Time continues to flow as Vin's blank stare become serious as he jams the button rapidly. Sequences, left, right, up, tap the touch screen, slide and rub the stylus around. With a yell of winner, came the scene, a very long scene. A short cut scene of who'll die and who'll live and a scribble "7 Days Later" all on capital. More scene and the credit rolls. Vin's victory smile appeared and he hummed the melody,

_There may not be an answer, to this too_

_Why the sky is blue?_

_Is the change in me all true?_

"WAIT!"

I said, snatching the handheld game from his hand. "What? Jealous of my winning streak?" he grinned. I grunt, watching the credit which is still rolling, teasing me.

_Now that you are next to me_

_I have no fears and all I know is that_

_I want to be with you_

The long credit hasn't end just like the driving. Vin grabs back his handheld game and continues his humming

_Sometimes it's easy to forget the time we weep_

_The moment makes us weak_

_And all the shame I see_

Came the scene of the main character changing his way of seeing things

_Memories exist for all those precious days _

"Hey! There's...a new scene!" Vin said. He raises his hand, catching Wen's attention from the road.

I tilted my head to the front for a peek...

_My heart still wants to keep_

_Somewhere deep inside of me_

...

_A lullaby for you_

"Sir..."

Josh look up from his phone screen reluctantly to his conductor. Megs bowed, "...A question, do you have some time to kill?"

Josh nodded, pushing a few buttons of his phone, "I do have some time...and apparently, I DO am bored..."

"Could you come with me for a few minutes?" Josh narrowed his eyes, "Very well, I don't mind...since after this day we won't meet for a while before our little game's end..." he slid the phone to his pocket.

_Don't you worry, baby_

_I'll be here by your side_

_May tomorrow be wonderful, too_

Megs tap his feet orderly as they exit the Dead god's pad. Silent still enshrouded Shibuya. Josh shook his head, just the more reason for him to erase this city. All those hatred noises from her peoples mix with this silent song. Just when he really think he should head back, a familiar notes running through his ears.

_Close to you I hope to stay_

_Endlessly from today_

_Even through cloudy days_

_You are not alone_

He perked up, interested, and he follows Megs. The conductor raises his hand and waves it along the rhythm. The beautiful sweet song continues to echo as they walk around the city.

_Sweet dreams I do not see cause darkness scares me_

_Is it because I'm still fifteen _

_Or the loneliness in me_

Megs gives another wave and the melodious song reverberates to their movement. No notes were out of place, even the hatred noise whistling a nice voice

_Wish I may I wish I might sleep soundly_

_Through the windy night_

_Just to dream of you tonight_

Josh enjoys Shibuya for the first time after a while. The song reminded him of his first day long ago as Shibuya's composer. The whole city welcomed him with this song, originally, created by Shibuya and its people themselves.

_A lullaby for you_

_Stars will always gracefully _

_Watch over till it's bright_

Megs unconsciously whistles a tone, adding the harmony of Shibuya. Reapers across Shibuya are making noises to sing along with the voices that completed the piece of Song in Shibuya. Pure, silky serenade sang along the road. As Megs hand slowed down, the rhythm lowered its beat while Josh closes his eyes to hear for the last time.

_May tomorrow be wonderful too_

_Take my hand and promise me_

_That we'll be alright_

Megs lead Josh back through the Shibuya River as the song slowly faded away. Josh look back at the city and find he whispers the city's song

_Finding a place to feel at home_

Megs give the composer a contented look

"...and that is my final gift for you, Sir..."

...

Josh put back his gun to its place. His jeans pocket. He stares at the now dead body of his former partner. Wait...he's already dead to begin with...so he died while he's formally already dead? That's cute...he sigh. Well, at least he won the bet with Megs

"My dear dear partner..." he said, rubbing his palm against the boy's forehead, "...I hope you sleep well tonight..." A warm bluish light resonating valor appeared on his hand. He took a deep breath and clasps his hand, covering it.

_You are not alone_

"...No...It is sweet dream..." he chuckled to himself, "...for you will awake again..."

Walking toward his own throne, he watches the fabric of Shibuya, which he has carefully woven into a neat unison. He put the light softly and form some notes to adjust it inside Shibuya. It gleams faintly before adapted itself as another notes.

_Maybe I'll turn back to stay_

He raise his hand, gently calming the hurting cry from Shibuya as his other hand working hard, weaving more tune to heal Shibuya inside. A few noises created, a few disposed off. He changed the whole town's anew to make it stay alive.

_Where I came from only yesterday_

He pulls out more light from his sleeve. A soft pink light radiates gentleness, a pea green light showing off passion, a bright yellow light pulsing wisdom. He lines it up nicely and slowly creating a beautiful piece to add to Shibuya. The four light he added twinkling gracefully as they're faded, forming notes.

_Whisper then, the past is gone eternally_

"...and this is my final gift for you my dear conductor and partner..."

His lips curved, forming his usual signature smirk.

...

_A lullaby for you_

"I know Sanae..."

Josh stretch his hand from his ear as far as his hand could reach so that the man's scolding doesn't kill his eardrums. He's still standing above the station of Shibuya. In the front, Hachiko statue sitting lazily, enjoying the summer sun of Shibuya. He regrets telling Sanae about his report to higher ups and hope Sanae will let it slip this time...cause...

"Yo, Phones!"

_Don't you worry baby_

_I'll be here by your side_

Josh eyes lit up and he ignores Sanae completely, closing his phone lid. He stares at the two siblings, waving their hand menacingly toward a boy

_May tomorrow be wonderful too_

_Close to you I hope to stay_

The boy grin as he wave back and ran toward the siblings, chatting with both cheerfully. A smile decorates each of their faces

_Endlessly from today_

Josh twitched his eyes as he saw a girl with glasses join them. They clap each others hand and laugh.

_Even through cloudy days_

The siblings and the girl said something to the boy and he mumbled a reply. The siblings nod and left with the girl, leaving the boy alone. Josh watches him curiously.

_You are not alone..._

The boy look above, straight toward Josh, but frequency said otherwise, he can't see him. He whispered something, Josh could make it out clearly, "...I'll wait...I've told you to come...you'll come, right? You will meet me here..." he murmured, "...I have to say thank you..." Josh blinked...was that the words really coming out from the boy's mouth? He killed that boy TWICE…yet he said thank you for him?

Josh never cries before...even remembering his death, he doesn't cry...but now, he needs to fight back tears. He gives the boy his smile...his most sincere smile he ever formed. It was the first time he ever smiles sincerely like that...

_You are not...alone…_

...

And DONE!

First, this dream DID happen to me on the night few days before my b'day. Vin and Wen are my cousin who weirdly appeared on my dream...

Vin is Kevin and Wen is Owen!

I'm new to this so…review and suggestions, please : D


End file.
